


Severus Snape and the Town of Lamppost

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Severus lives, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: Severus Snape lives in the town of Lamppost.Harry lives there too, under some charms and a false identity.Harry runs the local coffee shop. :) Coffee shop AU.





	Severus Snape and the Town of Lamppost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape owns/runs: Apotheca. Most mornings, he gets his coffee over at Brewing.  
> Coffee Shop AU.  
> Harry owns the coffee shop, but works as a Barista and no one knows it's him.

After the war, Severus moved as far from Scotland (but remaining in the UK) as he could get; to the half-magickal, half-muggle town of Lamppost in Cornwall.

Lamppost was a quaint, tiny town with one long mainstreet that had all the businesses on either side of it. At the end, the street branched off from a roundabout into several, different residential streets. On the left side of the street, several businesses were connected to the magickal side of the city which muggles, of course, didn't know about and could neither see nor access.

The muggle side of Apotheca was an old-time pharmacy and holistic medicine shop. Muggle medicines were kept in short, squat, glass jars with labels attached by twine and taller, thinner bottles held lotions, elixirs and herbal remedies. A long stretch of dark, smooth wood served as the countertop to pick up prescription medication and pay for purchases. There were two back rooms and an office that customers were forbidden from entering.

One room was the breakroom for Severus's two muggle employees, the other held the necessary equipment for the work he did on muggle medicine. Measuring, distilling, grinding and the various aspects of chemistry. If Severus couldn't produce the medication, he made it clear to the customer and sent their prescription to the tiny pharmacy attached to the grocery store some blocks away.

In the office, Severus did all the paperwork for both the muggle and magickal sides of his business, though the books and forms and things for the magickal side only opened for him.

Apotheca (muggle) was open from ten o'clock in the morning until four o'clock in the afternoon, Sunday through Wednesday. Severus worked there every Sunday and Wednesday, but on Monday and Tuesday he worked solely for the magickal side. Apotheca (magickal) was open from nine o'clock in the morning until three o'clock in the afternoon, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. 

For Apotheca (magickal) he had one clerk who stocked and rang up customers (Digonese, who everyone called Dig) and one employee who only assisted with potions and tonics (Camilla). For Apotheca (muggle) he had one employee (Melora) who had a degree in Pharmacology and assisted Severus in fulfilling the medications and helping with paperwork; his other employee (Simon) handled the customers, the restocking and some mild cleaning.

Between himself and his employees, he ran a tight, but friendly, ship. Things went smoothly even when he was not present, which allowed him to spend most mornings at Brewing (the local Coffee Shop). He enjoyed not only the beverages, but also the atmosphere (though muggle) and the staff; and he always felt well setup for his day after spending the very first hours of his mornings at Brewing.

He especially enjoyed the main barista, Eammon, who was always behind the counter with a ready smile and a steady memory -- always sure of Severus's order.


End file.
